


Your Note Underneath My Door

by talia_ae



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you can see a relationship form through scraps of paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Note Underneath My Door

**Author's Note:**

> written for Fief Goldenlake's love letters challenge & Allie, the cheese to my macaroni. Title is ganked from The Civil Wars.

_[in her saddlebag, written on grass-stained parchment in a slanted script]_  
  
Kel-- had a meat turnover for breakfast. Thought of you while eating, rushing out to muster. Perhaps I should follow my own advice. Can't believe that was more than ten years ago.  
 _  
[left on her desk, written on the corner of a supply inventory for the Own]_  
  
A late present from milord Raoul-- he wants you to look these over. Would like to add a reminder that there's no need to shoot the messenger! Left you a cup of tea too _[an arrow drawn on the bottom of the page points to the mug]_ will meet you for breakfast in the morning.  
 _  
[pinned to her door with a Yamani throwing star]  
_  
Returning this, since I borrowed it a week ago. I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed tired-- let's get dinner tonight then? My treat. _  
  
[under a glass of cider, written on a bill from the Lamb and Flag eating house]_  
  
I'll be back in ten minutes, promise, had to pop out for a moment. It's a surprise! Try the mulled cider, it's quite good.  
 _  
[on the title page of a biography of Sabine of Macayhill, penned in blue ink]_  
  
Kel,  
I'll have you know that you're a hard person to shop for. And yes, I know it's not your birthday, or Midwinter, or anything, but-- this is a gift for the sake of it. To say thank you for being in my life, even. I just-- I thought you might enjoy the read.  
 _  
[tucked into her pocket while waiting in line at the mess hall]_  
  
Being asked to the pages' dinner with King Jonathan and Training Master is quite an honor! Don't make faces at any of the pages. I'm not sure they have evolved senses of humor, not after Neal's guest lecture on philosophy last week.  
 _  
[placed on the pillow on the left side of the bed, in smudged black ink]_  
  
It's such a cliche to say that duty calls, but it's true. I'm sorry I left so quickly. I didn't want to wake you. I think I'll be back in two weeks. If not, I'll let you know as soon as I'm able. _  
  
[written on paper folded four times, heavily creased, delivered in the early afternoon by a nervous page]_  
  
It'll be another two weeks. If it's worth anything, Lord Raoul sends you his apologies for, and I quote, "keeping your lover boy from you". I think marriage is continuing to make him soft, though he of course protests. Anyways, Kel, I am so terribly sorry. But we knew it was going to be like this going in, didn't we?   
  
I know that's a poor prerequisite to have, and if it's any consolation, after this I'm taking a month off from the Own (leave has already been cleared with my commander, who "thinks it's a ruddy brilliant idea, and Kel deserves more than that anyways, you foolish man"; I always knew he had a soft spot for romance). We can gallivant around Corus or go and visit your refugees in New Hope. Whatever you want-- it's up to you. Decide and I'll follow.  
  
I love you,  
  
Dom 


End file.
